The Perfect Day
by water wolf 100
Summary: TK and Kari go on their first day. Filled with all sorts of wonderful Takari fluffiness! Please R&R!


I can honestly say this is my favorite one-shot out of the several I have written. I'm sure most of you have read at Takari first date before so I won't bore you with a summary. Just read, enjoy and if you could, review. Thanks bunches and bunches!

The Perfect Day

TK had never been so uncomfortable in his life. Sitting in the old green couch he fiddled with his hat for the tenth time. He was so uncomfortable and nervous, he felt like he was going to be sick.

He was about to go on his very first date and he was terrified, he knew that there were so many things that could go wrong. It didn't help that his date's older brother was sitting across from him staring him down. "I'm only going to say this once, TK", the brunette boy said after ten minutes of sitting in silence. "If you do anything to make her upset, I swear I'll throttle you. Don't underestimate me", he growled. TK nodded slowly and scooted farther away from the tall high school student.

"Tai don't scare him away. You and I both know that TK wouldn't do anything like that", a female voice said from the hallway. TK and Tai both turned to see a girl standing there, a picnic basket in her arms. "This is my first date, and I won't have you mess it up", she threatened. "Well, TK? Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah, wow…Kari…you look stunning." TK stammered. The words didn't want to come out of his mouth and the few words he was able to get out didn't do her justice. Trading in her usual yellow shorts and pink tank top, she was now wearing a pair of white leggings that were covered by a denim mink skirt. She wore a yellow tank top that had little pink smiley faces all over it. Around her neck, always a part of every ensemble, hung her digital camera.

"You like it? I'm sorry it took so long to decide TK, I hope I didn't make you wait too long", Kari apologized. She set the picnic basket on the coffee table and sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't have any edible food, so we'll have to stop somewhere and get something to eat." Kari looked with longing at the picnic basket, she had hoped that her mom would have gone shopping before her date, but she had no such luck and Tai was no help either. The minute Kari told him she was going on a date, he nearly fainted. Gatomon had to go get him a glass of water while Kari explained to him what had happened.

"Well, you guys go. Have a good time, and TK, remember what I told you", Tai said with a hint of venom in his voice. He didn't like the fact that his baby sister was going on a date, even if it was in the day, with her best friend. To him, Kari was still a little kid, she shouldn't be going on a date, but his parents hadn't listened to him. They both loved TK as one of their own children and had been thrilled when Kari told them the news. In their eyes, Kari couldn't have gotten a better first date.

"All right, let's go. Gatomon, are you ready?" Kari called down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Kari. I can't come with you. I'm not feeling well today, must be the weather", the Digimon called from Kari's room. Kari's eyes grew wide and worry lines were visible on her soft face.

"Will you be all right? Tai is going to be leaving soon, so you'll be on your own", Kari called back down the hall.

"No, you go and have a good time. I just need to get some rest and I'll be better when you get home. I'll see you later Kari!" Gatomon sounded impatient, like she wanted them all to leave as soon as they could. Kari looked over at TK, who shrugged. Kari sighed and picked up the basket again.

"I'll be home in time for dinner, Tai. Have fun at soccer", Kari called as she and TK walked out the front door. Kari heard a groan from Tai as she shut the door.

"I hope Gatomon will be all right", Kari said with a worried look on her face.

"You know, something tells me that's she fine. I was about to leave my place and Patamon said the exact same thing. Those two are planning something, I can tell", TK responded with the slightest sliver of fear in his voice. Patamon and Gatomon were good at scheming and TK figured that they had something cooked up for today. Patamon had been acting strange for the past few days but TK never asked him about it. Now he was wishing that he had.

"If they do, there's nothing we can really do about it. So, let's get going!" Kari said happily. TK smiled and took the basket from Kari. Opening up his backpack, he pulled out a blanket that he had found in his house and set it inside the wicker basket.

"Shall we? Ladies first", TK gestured down the hall and Kari giggled. TK smiled when he heard her laugh, he loved the sound of Kari's sweet laugh, it was like angels singing.

The two teens walked down the street and somehow ended up at Yolei's family convince store. "Well, this store is as good as any", Kari said with a shrug. "Come on, TK. Let's go get some food." Kari opened the door to the small corner store and walked inside. TK sighed, of all the places in Odiba they could have picked to get the food; it had to be the store where their friend worked. TK groaned softly to himself and walked inside.

TK had to blink a few times to get used to the dim light inside the store, it had been so bright outside that it was hard for to see in the store. As his eyes became adjusted to the light, TK saw Kari standing by the counter talking to Yolei. TK mentally smacked himself, naturally Yolei would be working. Now he had to explain to her what they were doing and that meant admitting he was on a date with Kari. Not that going on a date with her was a bad thing, TK had been thrilled when she said yes but it meant that she would hound him with questions when he got home. That was the problem with living in the same building with your friends, if they wanted to know something; all they had to do was walk down the hall.

Shaking his fear, TK walked up next to Kari. "Hey Yolei", he said cheerfully. He didn't want to be in a bad mood in front of Kari, it might hurt her feelings.

Yolei smiled broadly when she saw him. "It took you long enough", she said with a laugh. TK stared at Yolei dumbfounded, what was she talking about? "With how long it took you, I thought you would never ask her out. Wait until I tell Cody. He owes me a dozen chocolate covered rice balls", Yolei said pumping her fist into the air. Now TK was really confused. He turned to face Kari, who had a huge smile on her face.

"She means it took you long enough to ask me out", Kari said happily. Yolei nodded enthusiastically, a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"You see, it went like this. I said to Cody 'I bet that TK will ask Kari out on a date before the semester is over'. Cody didn't agree with me, he thought that it would happen over the summer. So we only did what seemed fair, we made a bet. If you asked Kari out before the end of the semester, I got a dozen chocolate rice balls and if Cody won I would have to give him some" Yolei explained. Kari laughed out loud at Yolei's story but TK just stared at her.

"You made a bet on us?" TK asked, completely shocked. He wasn't surprised that Yolei was part of this, but Cody? That was new to him; he just didn't seem like the type.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Sorry guys", Yolei said sheepishly. "I'll make it up to you, how about you guys pick out what you want to eat and it'll be on me?"

"Thanks Yolei, that's really kind of you", Kari said happily. Yolei walked from around the counter and walked down one of the many isles with Kari, whispering excitedly. TK was left standing alone at the counter, confused about what had happened the past five minutes. He decided that Kari could get the food so TK stood in the front of the store looking at a magazine.

"This is worse than waiting for girls to go shopping", TK muttered to himself. Another ten minutes passed before Kari and Yolei returned to the front of the shop, their arms full of food. "It looks like we have enough food to feed an entire soccer team", TK remarked.

"Well, I figured what we didn't eat we could bring home to our families. Tai always complains that we never have anything to eat so I'll bring him some of this home with me", Kari said, setting the food down on the counter. Yolei helped Kari pack the food into the basket and it somehow managed to fit. "I think we have everything, TK. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going. We'll see you later Yolei", TK said as he picked up the basket. He was surprised at how light it was; TK thought it would weigh a ton.

"TK, I expect the full story when you get back", Yolei called as they walked out the door. Kari laughed and gave a small wave as the door shut behind them. From inside the shop, they could hear Yolei's shouts of joy.

"You ready to go, TK? I think we have everything we need," Kari said happily. She took his arm and they continued to walk down the street. A few blocks later they made it to the park.

"Where do you want to set up the stuff, Kari?" TK asked. Kari looked around at all the places in the park. There were lots of couples out today because of the nice weather. She then spotted the perfect spot.

"Over there, under that tree," Kari said pointing to a large tree at the other end of the park. It was a ways away from the others people and had lots of shade to protect them from the heat of the sun. TK smiled and he and Kari began to walk over to the tree. "This is perfect, too bad Gatomon and Patamon didn't want to come with us. They would have loved it here." Kari said, she happily spread out the picnic blanket and sat down in the shade. TK laughed in agreement.

"I wonder what they're cooking up, something tells me we should be concerned," TK pondered. He set down the basket and opened it up. "So what exactly did you buy?" he asked, looking at the contents of the basket. Inside there were pre-made sandwiches, bottles of pop along with some chips and candy. "I hope you didn't clear out Yolei's store," he muttered when he saw all the food.

"Don't worry, if there's anything left, we can give it to our brothers. They'll eat it up in seconds," Kari told him as she pulled out a bottle of pop. Unscrewing the lid, she took a small sip of the chilled drink. "That's better. It's so hot out; it feels like the summer three years ago. Do you remember that really hot day? When SkullMerimon attacked, it was like a heat wave," Kari asked.

"I remember that day, Matt and I had to walk all over the city, we were looking for you. It felt like it was a million degrees out that day. It feels like that now, is there a SkullMerimon anywhere?" TK asked looking around. Kari laughed at his joke and took another drink of pop.

"Come on, TK. I'm starved, let's eat," Kari told him. She pulled out one of the wrapped sandwiches and took off the plastic wrap. TK grabbed a sandwich for himself and the two of them enjoyed all of the food they had. They talked about nothing in particular, school, the Digital World, Davis' recent detention and anything else that popped into her head. TK was amazed at how easy it was to be on this date. He had been so nervous before but the knot in his stomach had gone away as soon as they started eating.

"What do you want to do now, Kari?" TK asked when they finished eating. They had packed up all of their leftover food and folded the blanket.

"You're the one who asked me on the date, what do you want to do?" Kari responded. She stood up and stretched. TK watched as the rays of sunlight streamed through the trees and shone on her face, making her look even more radiant than usual. TK blinked a few times when he realized he was staring at her.

"Um, I don't know. Do you want to just walk around for a little while until we think of something to do?"

"That sounds fun, come on, I know the perfect place for a walk. This way," Kari said. She picked up the basket and half skipped through the park. TK shook his head in wonder, he had no idea how Kari could have so much energy. He then realized Kari was getting away and jogged to catch up with her.

"Tai took me here once when I was really little, I haven't been back in a while," Kari said after a while. TK still had no idea where she was taking him but he followed without an argument. They had wandered into the back area of the park, where there were very few people. No one ever wanted to come back this far into the park, it was too much of a walk but Kari kept going.

"Kari, where are you taking us?" TK finally asked. Kari stopped and looked at him, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"If I told you, I would spoil the surprise. Come on, we're almost there," Kari told him. She turned around and kept walking down the path. A few minutes later she stopped and turned around and said to TK, "We're almost there; I want you to close your eyes. That way it'll be a total surprise."

"What? All right, whatever you say. You'll have to lead me, just don't walk me into anything," TK said shutting his eyes. Kari was too short to put her hands over his eyes, so she lifted his arms to make sure his eyes were completely covered. She then took a hold of his elbow and led him over the last hill. "Kari, can I open my eyes yet?" TK asked impatiently.

"Not yet, just a few more feet, Mr. Impatient Pants.," Kari said with a laugh. She remembered acting the same way when Tai took her to this place. She thought it was funny to see TK act the same exact way. "OK, stop here. Now, open your eyes," Kari said letting go of his arm.

TK opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the bright sunlight he tried to get a good look of where Kari had taken him. The sight before him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He was standing on a small bridge, overlooking one of the most extensive flower gardens he had ever seen. There were flowers of every imaginable type and color, some that TK had never even seen before. They were all arranged in large beds, broken apart by intertwining stone paths. In the heart of the garden, there was a large fountain. It was in the shape of cupid, the archer and from its arrow, water poured freely. The water then fell to the pool below and from there it drained through several small holes and poured out of the base into a man-made creek system that snaked through the garden.

"Kari, this is amazing," TK whispered, afraid to speak too loudly. This place looked so delicate; he thought that breathing too loudly would cause it to fall apart.

"I'm glad you like it, come on, let's look at the flowers," Kari responded joyfully. She took TK's hand and led him off of the foot bridge and into the heart of the garden. They spent at least two hours in there, looking at all of the flowers. Kari played a little game by making TK close his eyes and letting him sniff a flower and it was his job to guess what flower it was. Needless to say, TK did very poorly. The only flowers he knew about were roses and daisies; Sora was the flower expert, not him.

Eventually, they walked the every path in the garden and smelled just about every type of flower. Their last stop in the garden was the fountain. Kari looked up in awe at it' she had forgotten how amazing it was. Every detail was perfectly executed in the angel's face; it almost looked like it would come alive at any second. "I've heard this fountain has the power to grant wishes. Tai let me try the last time I was here and my wish came true. I wonder…" Kari dug into her pocket and pulled out small coins. She handed one to TK and smiled. "Try it, its fun." Kari turned around and squeezed her eyes shut. She then tossed the coin over her shoulder and it made a plop as it hit the water. "It's your turn, TK. Make a wish," Kari encouraged.

TK turned around and thought about a wish, he was already on a date with his all time favorite person. What more could he wish for? TK then whispered to himself, "I wish that I can spend more days like this with Kari." As he finished saying his wish, TK tossed the coin into the fountain and it made a similar plop as when Kari threw her coin in.

"Did you make a good wish?" Kari inquired. She looked up at him, her eyes full of hope, like a little kid on Christmas Eve. When TK nodded, Kari giggled. "Good, I'm sure it'll come true. What do you want to do now?"

TK grinned from ear to ear, he had thought of the perfect place to take Kari. "It's my turn to take you somewhere, come on." TK took Kari's hand and led her out of the garden. Being in the flower garden had made TK think if the perfect place to take Kari. Somewhere she would love, TK was sure of that.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Kari said laughing. TK led Kari through the twisting streets of Odiba, passing many other couples on dates. "Can you give me a hint as to where you're taking me?" Kari asked. TK had led Kari through so many streets in Odiba she had no idea where he was taking her. She knew where she was, just not where they were going.

"Nope, that'll ruin the surprise. Hold on a second, I want you to be completely surprised. We're almost there and I don't want you to guess. Close your eyes," TK commanded.

"Is this payback for me making you walk blind?" Kari asked. TK nodded and grinned. Kari laughed and squeezed her eyes tightly. "You're going to have to lead me of course," Kari said with a small giggle. TK laughed and stood behind her, being taller than she was, he was able to put his hands over her eyes to keep her from seeing. Guiding her down the narrow streets of Odiba was easy enough, before long they had arrived at TK's surprise.

"We're almost there, just a little bit farther," TK told Kari.

"Isn't that what you said ten minutes ago? When do I get to open my eyes?" Kari asked impatiently. TK didn't answer; he just kept leading Kari down the path. TK had led Kari into the Odiba Zoo, but he was going to a special place inside it.

As they got to the exact spot, TK stopped Kari but still kept his hands over her eyes. "OK, open your eyes," he commanded but he didn't take his hands off of her face.

"TK, your hands are blocking my view," Kari said with fake irritation.

"I know; I want it to be a complete surprise. Ready?" TK took his hands off of her eyes and listened as Kari gasped. TK had taken her into the butterfly habitat inside the zoo. Everyone he looked, there were butterflies. They were every color of the rainbow and covered everything.

"TK, this is…breathtaking," Kari whispered. "I've never been here before," Kari said in wonder. That confession made TK feel even better, he completely surprised her. That was his goal the whole time, her reaction made it absolutely perfect. Kari spun around to face TK, as she did; she flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. "TK, this is wonderful. This has been the best surprise ever." Letting go of TK, Kari walked around the habitat, looking at all the butterflies. Along with so many butterflies, there were also a large number of flowers. Kari split her time between looking at the butterflies and smelling the flowers.

"Hey Kari, the zoo is closing soon. We have to leave," TK said after a while. He didn't want to end Kari's fun, but he knew they would get in trouble if they stayed much longer.

"Right, let's get going. This has been so much fun, TK. I think this has been my favorite part of the whole day."

"Well don't way that, I had one more small surprise in store for you," TK said slyly. He had been waiting all day to take Kari to his favorite place in Odiba. A place that very few people knew about, only Patamon and his parents knew about it.

"All right, lead the way," Kari said. She took TK's arm and he led her out of the butterfly habitat. "Bye butterflies," Kari called over her shoulder as they walked out. As they left the zoo, TK noticed a few clouds had grown in the sky since they had gone into the zoo. He hoped that they wouldn't ruin his surprise.

"Almost there," TK said as he led Kari down the street. "This is the place," he said stopping in front of a large metal door. Pulling in open, TK revealed an old stone staircase. "It's up here, trust me, you're going to love this," TK encouraged when he saw Kari's look of doubt. He took her hand and led her up the stone stairs. "Careful, watch your step." TK led Kari to the top of the stairs and down a narrow passage.

"I can't see anything," Kari said meekly. She took TK's arm and he led her down the passage until they reached another metal door.

"We're here, my favorite place in all of Odiba. You ready for this?" TK asked. Kari nodded and he pushed the door open, revealing the bright evening sun. TK stepped out onto a balcony and was washed out in the bright light. Kari followed and was completely blown away by what she was seeing. They were on top of an old building, looking out over the city. From their height, they could see everything, the city lay sprawled out like a map before them. In the distance, Kari could see the river and some of the small boats on it.

"Wow…" was all Kari managed to get out. No words could fully describe what she was looking at. The sun was setting and it hit the buildings in such as way that it looked like they were on fire.

"Do you like it?" TK asked. He had a grin that stretched across his entire face. "This is my favorite place to come; my dad brought my mom up here on their first date. I figured it would be a good place for me to bring you." Kari didn't say anything; she just looked out at the city. TK noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes. "Kari, what's wrong?" TK asked moving closer to her.

"It's nothing, it's just so beautiful. TK, I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me today. This has been the most perfect day of my entire life," Kari said. She gave TK another hug and cried a little more. TK and Kari spent a good hour up there, they didn't talk, they just looked at the city. Slowly, the sun began to set and the lights on the building began to turn on. It basked the city in a different light, one that was just as beautiful. Kari sighed and over on TK's shoulder.

"Kari, we better get going soon before Tai think I kidnapped you," TK said sadly. He didn't want this moment to end, it was too perfect.

"Tai can wait, if he wants to cause trouble, he'll have to answer to me. We're not breaking curfew, it's not even eight thirty," Kari responded flatly. TK rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else. "TK, have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?" Kari asked as she gazed out over the city.

"Yeah, I have actually. She's standing right next to me," TK said, his voice gentle. Kari looked over at him, a small smile on her lips. Kari was glad that it was dark out, or else TK would have seen her blush. TK returned the glance, his eyes shining in the glow of the city lights. As if some invisible force was pulling them, Kari and TK leaned closer together, their faces inches from each other. Neither of them knew what came over them, but at the last second, they both moved forward and kissed each other. TK put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him and Kari reached up and put her arms around his neck.

As the kiss ended, Kari whispered, "I change my mind, this had been my favorite part of the whole day." Even though they were both reluctant to go, Kari and TK knew they had to get back to their families before they broke curfew. As TK walked Kari back to her apartment, Kari slipped her hand in his and walked close to him. "The fountain really can grant wishes," she whispered.

"Did your wish come true?" TK asked. Kari nodded happily

"I wished that this would be the perfect day, and it was. I got my wish and it's all thanks to you," Kari said happily. TK not only smiled on the outside, but he felt like his heart was smiling. He had made Kari truly happy and that meant everything to him. Before they knew it, they had arrived back at Kari's apartment.

"Well, I guess I have to get going. TK, we'll have to do this sometime. Right?" Kari asked.

"Of course, what are you doing next weekend?" he asked.

"Well, it looks like I'm going on a date with you, same time next week?"

"It's a date," TK said grinning from ear to ear. Kari laughed and unlocked the door to her apartment.

"Well, good night, TK. Thanks for the most amazing day of my life," Kari said as she opened her door. Before she could take a step inside, TK grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…" he whispered. He pulled her close to him and gave her one last good-bye kiss. Letting her go, Kari sighed softly and looked at TK. "Good night, my angel of light," TK said as he walked away. Kari smiled and walked inside. Shutting the door, Kari leaned against it and smiled.

"Hi dear, how was your date?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Absolutely perfect," Kari said dreamily. She somehow managed to make her way to her room and flopped down on her bed.

"I'm guessing someone had a good day," Gatomon said from her desk.

"It was perfect, Gatomon. You missed out on a perfect day," Kari said from her bed. She was still in slight shock from TK's good-bye kiss.

"Well, it's about to get a little better. While the two of you were away, Patamon and I made these for you and TK. Sora helped us out a little bit but it was mainly us." Kari looked over at Gatomon to see what she was talking about. Sitting on her desk, was a small box wrapped in pink paper.

"What's this, Gatomon?" Kari asked. She picked up the box and sat back down on her bed. Slowly pulling off the paper, Kari gasped when she saw what the present was. It was a scrapbook, with a picture of Kari and TK on the front of it. Written on the front of it were the words 'Kari and TK through the years'. As Kari opened it up, she saw pictures from when she and TK were little kids.

"Oh Gatomon…" Kari whispered. She flipped through the pages; they were filled with pictures of her and TK, every one of them. Some of them had Gatomon and Patamon in them and there were some that had their other friends in it; but most of them were of just Kari and TK. Pictures ranging from when they were eight years old until just a few weeks before, at Yolei's birthday party.

At the end of the book; there were some blank pages with nothing written on them. "Those are for more photos on other dates with TK. That part was Sora's idea, she figured you would want to add you own things to it," Gatomon explained.

"Gatomon, I love it. So that's why you and Patamon were acting so strangely. TK was right, you were up to something," Kari said, wiping a tear out of here eye. This was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her and she was touched by it. "I have to go call Sora and thank her," Kari said standing up. She set the book down on her bed and walked out of the room.

Gatomon looked down at the page Kari had left open; on it was a single picture. It had been taken several years ago, Gatomon could tell because of how young Kari and TK looked. They had to be about eight or nine years old. They were both sitting in a big chair, sound asleep. Kari was snuggled against TK's chest and he had an arm around her shoulders. "Well it took those two long enough to realize they were perfect for each other," Gatomon muttered. Gatomon sat back and waited for Kari to come back and tell her all about the date that was sure to be the first of many to come.

I hope everyone like my first complete non-Songfic Takari. There are so many first date Takari's out there, I figured I would write my own. Long live Takari!

*Oh man, I never thought cooking could make you feel dizzy


End file.
